


Hey, Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Fluff, Getting Dressed, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Romance, Steve proposes, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute babes, he was just too excited and ruined his own surprise, heart eyes, playful banter, steve has serious heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: In his excitement, Steve tosses his own marriage proposal plans out the window and proposes to Tony in the middle of their bedroom. Tony says yes, emphatically.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/468745
Comments: 22
Kudos: 199





	Hey, Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly--the idea for this came from me having to constantly redress the male mannequins at work and spending an assload of time doing up the buttons on their shirts. At least it turned into something nice hehe.

Steve’s eyes were warm and fond, focused on Tony. He couldn’t seem to stop looking at him today, and while a little bit of staring was normal from either party, his attention was so single-minded that the brunet found himself equal parts flattered, amused and embarrassed. Steve’s gaze on him was penetrating as Tony slowly buttoned up his dress shirt. Normally Steve dressed himself, but he’d asked this time, and Tony had no qualms about complying. He himself was already dressed, forewent the shirt and tie deal tonight for a nice jet black turtleneck.

Steve’s blue checkered shirt was soft and smooth, expensive fabric, and felt silky under Tony’s fingertips. He always picked the best stuff for Steve, and although he personally wasn’t fond of the pattern, it was one Steve enjoyed, and that was good enough for him. The blond always insisted he didn’t need such expensive things, but Tony was starting to suspect he secretly enjoyed them, had grown to love them over the years. Those two years on the run, with little to nothing, probably warmed him up to the luxuries Tony provided.

They were beyond that, though, tried not to think about the hardships their relationship went through. Where they were at now was much preferable.

Right now Tony focused on closing the buttons, one at a time, moving up slowly. By the time he reached the last one by Steve’s neck, he could see the soldier was smiling, more lovingly than he had any right to.

“What?” Tony asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the button he was working with.

“Nothing,” Steve replied, amusement in his tone.

The scientist scoffed a little. “Nothing my ass. Why do you keep staring at me like that, huh?”

“Because I love you,” Steve said simply.

Tony smiled at that, but tried not to let on how pleased it made him. He huffed, bent over to the bed to pick up Steve’s tie. “And that means you’ve got to stare at me all day?” he asked, teasingly, reaching up to pull the tie around his neck.

“Am I not allowed to stare at you?” Steve asked, lifting his fingers to brush at Tony’s elbows. He couldn’t pull the smile off of his face, not today. He was excited for their date. They were going into the city, which was quite a drive from the lake house, but would be well worth it for the dinner they had planned at that restaurant in Brooklyn, the Italian place he’d taken Tony to on his birthday one year. It wasn’t just a random date though, as Tony believed. No, Steve had a plan, a rhyme and reason, and it was hard to keep it to himself.

Today was the day he was finally going to propose.

He’d been going back and forth on how to do it for over a month, since he got the ring made. He didn’t doubt that Tony would say yes, after everything they’d been through, but Steve still wanted it all to be perfect, wanted to make the brunet happy. Most importantly, he wanted it to be a surprise. Tony had the uncanny ability to see things coming, could guess his surprises more often than not, so it was difficult to keep him in the dark. The ring box he’d slipped into the pocket of his slacks while Tony was in the bathroom felt pleasantly heavy, and Steve couldn’t wait to pull it out.

Maybe he was blowing his cover a little with his love-struck gazes, but he couldn’t help it. He’d waited for today for a long time, thought about it for the last few days. He just loved Tony so much, loved waking up next to him, going to sleep with him. He loved being here, together, taking the time to relax and enjoy each other’s company. The Compound being destroyed in the battle may have been one of the best things to happen, honestly. The six months they’d spent here at the lake were restful and kind, almost dream-like. Of course they still argued occasionally, still butted heads, but that was alright. Steve knew that nothing could tear them apart again. They were wiser now, more understanding of each other, and never wanted to let go of what they had.

Tony squinted up at Steve now, knew he was planning something. Steve wasn’t exactly subtle when it came to things like this. The brunet wondered if he’d forgotten something, an important event. He tried to think of the date. It wasn’t his birthday he knew, wasn’t Steve’s either, and it wasn’t their anniversary. It wasn’t a holiday either. It’d been a month since their last proper date outside of the house though, so maybe the blond was just excited for that. Tony hummed suspiciously, sill trying to think it over, but took care doing up Steve’s tie.

“Of course you’re allowed to stare,” he replied, shrugging a little. “Just wondering why you’re doing it. You see me every day.”

Steve caught Tony’s hand in his own as he pulled away from Steve’s tie. He brushed his lips against the brunet’s knuckles. “Just because I see you every day, doesn’t mean I get tired of looking at you.”

Tony’s heart fluttered a little, as it did every time Steve did that. God, he loved him. The way Steve looked at him, as if he were perfect, as if he’d never made a mistake, was too much. No one else had ever looked at him that way. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of it. He couldn’t believe how far they’d come, couldn’t believe that Steve had fallen in love with him in the first place. He remembered thinking it was impossible, remembered so many days and moments spent pining, sure that his emotions would never be returned.

The brunet rolled his eyes softly, stood on his toes to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “I never get tired of looking at you either. Don’t think I ever could,” he admitted, and he meant it.

Steve’s eyes lit up that much more, and his smile went wide, kind of giddy. To hell with it—there was no way he’d be able to wait, be able to contain himself until dessert tonight like he’d planned. They could still enjoy their dinner date even if the main event had already passed. Besides, the thought of being out there in public, with his ring proudly displayed on Tony’s finger made his heart swell. He wanted that, _badly_. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist before he could draw back, gave him a quick kiss.

“Marry me,” Steve said.

Tony laughed a little, smiled up at Steve. He didn’t think it was a serious offer, thought Steve was just riding the high of having a good day. “You’re adorable,” he replied, wrapping his arms around the soldier’s shoulders.

“I’m serious,” Steve replied, gazing down at his partner fondly. “Marry me, Tony.”

Tony raised a brow, took in Steve’s expression. Was he serious? Well and truly serious?

Suddenly, his heart thundered in his chest.

Of course he’d thought about marriage, was thinking of proposing himself, but was a little insecure about it, honestly. He knew Steve loved him, but would he want to spend the rest of his life with Tony? Truly? He couldn’t help but think that there was always more out there, that someday Steve would wake up and have enough of it all. After all, who wanted to deal with Tony for the rest of their life? But Steve wanted to, apparently, if his expression indicated anything.

Tony tried to speak, his head reeling. “Wha—? Steve…”

Before he knew it, Steve’s arms around him were drawing back, and he was pulling something out of his pocket, dropping to one knee, here, in their bedroom. No song and dance, no crowds, no spectators. It was just Steve and Tony, and somehow that made it so much more terrifying, but exciting.

Tony stood transfixed, his face feeling warm, his tongue heavy in his mouth. This was really happening, wasn’t it? Steve was actually proposing, loved him enough to. Steve wanted him, for forever, and was asking him for it now, out of nowhere, blindsiding him in the best way possible. It was insane, impossible, except the proof was _right here_. Tony thought his knees were gonna give out.

Steve pulled him forward a little by the hand, and he followed, his eyes wide.

Steve’s face was red too, and he was a little nervous now, had to get his mouth to work right, but he’d already taken the first steps, and there was no way he was going to chicken out now. He’d rehearsed his words at least a thousand times, had to find the right ones to convey what he was feeling, and it was time to say them. His hand was tight around the ring box, his other firmly grasping Tony’s.

“Sweetheart, when I met you, I never could’ve imagined what it’d mean. I had no idea how much you would change my life, how much you would change _me_. We’ve been through so much together, have done and said things that never should have happened, and I’m sorry for the mistakes I’ve made. I can never apologize enough for them. But here we are, together, after all of it. Tony, I love you so much, much more than I knew a person could ever love. I love you with all that I am. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Tony thought he’d died and gone to Heaven. Steve’s words left him appropriately and entirely speechless. His eyes stung, his heart was close to bursting, and before he knew it there were tears flowing. Steve’s hand drew back from him to open the ring box, and Tony was blown away. It was a deep silver, impossibly shiny. He could only see some of the ring, the rest hidden by the plush cushion it was slotted in, but there were small, circular diamonds spaced equally along the curve of the ring, not unlike the panes of metal decorating the casing of his old arc reactors.

Tony let out a gasp. He _loved_ it, knew that he would love whatever Steve picked, if/when the time came. The blond had never disappointed him with a gift before. Steve knew him so well, maybe better than anybody now, and the brunet couldn’t be thankful enough.

He got swept up in the emotion of it all for a second, the amazing turn this day had taken, but Steve was looking at him expectantly, and then Tony remembered he actually had to _say_ something, and he started nodding furiously, couldn’t stop really. “Yes, yeah, yes! Fuck, oh my god—“

Steve let out a laugh, light, earnest and somewhat relieved, and shot up from his knees, pulled Tony into a tight hug. Tony was laughing now too, kind of sobbing a little at the same time, and Steve leaned down, kissed every inch of his face he could find.

“God, Steve, you’re really killing me,” Tony said through his laughter. “I love you. I _love_ you!”

“I love you too,” the blond replied, grinning. His eyes were getting kind of misty too, knowing Tony had said yes, knowing that he truly wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. He still needed to put the ring on Tony’s finger to make it official though, so he pried himself back a few inches, held up the ring box between them. “May I?”

“ _Please_ ,” Tony replied, nodding enthusiastically. He held out his hand. Steve tugged the ring from the box and gently slid it on Tony’s ring finger. It fit perfectly.

“It’s beautiful,” the brunet said, grinning up at Steve. “Is it—“

“Vibranium?” Steve finished for him. He nodded. “It is. I asked T’challa about using some of the scraps from my shield. He had the ring made especially for us.”

Tony thought he was going to cry all over again. Steve had his shield fixed after the battle, still needed a weapon after all, but he’d used some of the original pieces for this ring? That was too much. The shield held so much history, both good and bad, and connected them in more ways than one. It was perfect, and thoughtful, and Tony couldn’t have dreamt up anything better. Words failed him for one of the few times in his life, and instead, he pressed his face against Steve’s chest, uncaring that he’d smudge his glasses.

“Hey,” Steve said softly, laughing a little. He brought a hand up to cradle the back of Tony’s head. “Don’t get tears all over my shirt, we still have a dinner reservation to get to.”

“I’ll just get you another shirt,” Tony replied, voice muffled. He drew back though. Now that he thought about it, Steve’s insistence on going to dinner made a lot more sense. “Wait. You jumped the gun, didn’t you? You were gonna do this tonight?”

Steve smiled and rolled his eyes. Of course Tony had seen right through him. He ducked his head. “Yeah, I was. I just couldn’t wait though. I needed to hear you say yes.”

“I’m glad you didn’t wait,” Tony replied, grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers. “I would’ve made a big fool of myself in public.”

“Who’s to say I wouldn’t have been the fool?” Steve countered. “Maybe a waiter would’ve tripped over me as I kneeled down, and sent spaghetti flying everywhere.”

Tony groaned. “That sounds awful,” he said, but he was laughing. “This is much better. This…this is perfect. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” the blond replied. He lifted a hand, tilted Tony’s chin up a little further, and kissed him softly. He felt so happy, so perfect. Tony was his, was going to _marry_ him, and nothing in the world could bring him down at the moment. He wanted to tell the whole world, _right now_ , but knew Tony would want to wait, would want to make an official announcement. Both knew the media would jump all over the news, and that they wouldn’t be getting any peace after this.

Maybe Steve could wait a little, could keep his _fiancé_ all to himself for a little while longer.

“I love you,” he repeated when their kiss broke, and he took in Tony’s warm eyes, the gentle flush of red on his cheeks.

Tony stood on his toes, gave him another kiss, slow and soft and gentle, as easy as breathing. “And I love you. God, I can’t believe you did this, that you really want me like that. You really wanna spend the rest of your life with me?” he asked, disbelief in his tone.

“I do,” the soldier insisted. “I do. I want nothing more.”

“That’s what I want too,” the scientist replied, smiling softly. His eyes lit up though, and he glanced down at his ring again, flourished his fingers. “Now we have to get you a ring too! Will you let me pick it out?”

Steve laughed. He thought it was cute, how excited Tony was now. He knew he’d like whatever Tony would get him, whatever he decided on. If he knew Tony, which he did, the brunet was probably going to craft something himself. “I will,” he replied.

“Great! I have the perfect idea,” Tony mused, getting that far-off look in his eye that told Steve he was already dreaming up designs, trying to compare methods and details and timespans. He could easily get lost in his thoughts now, in thinking ahead, but it wasn’t the time for that.

Steve settled his hand on Tony’s ass, gave it a little pinch to pull him back out of his brain. Tony gave a little jolt, and the blond grinned. “Don’t get ahead of yourself now. I’d like to go eat dinner,” he said.

Tony playfully swatted at his chest in retaliation, tried to ignore how the pinch tugged on a little thread within him, made him consider foregoing dinner entirely to get a piece of his man. “That’s so rude. This is how you treat your fiancé? Maybe I should change my answer,” he replied indignantly.

“It’s too late for that,” Steve insisted, pulled him close until their chests were touching. Tony wriggled in his grasp, pretended he wanted to escape, but Steve kept holding on, made sure the brunet had nowhere to go. “You can’t get rid of me now.”

Tony rolled his eyes, made a show of sighing dramatically. He went limp in Steve’s arms, trusted the blond to hold him up, and he did. “What have I gotten myself into?” he asked dramatically. “It’s a good thing you’re so pretty.”

“It’s a good thing you’re not so bad looking yourself,” Steve replied. “Or else we never would’ve made it this far,” he joked.

“Well, let’s say we go celebrate making it this far. I’m getting hungry too, and I do believe we have an appointment with the bed later,” Tony said suggestively, slipping a hand between them to tug at Steve’s tie.

The blond pretended to think about it, raised his eyes to the ceiling. “Hm. I think I can pencil you in.”

“Nu uh, we’re engaged now—you’re scheduling my ‘appointments’ in _ink_ ,” Tony ordered.

Steve laughed, feeling perfectly happy, and pulled him into a hug. “Whatever you say, darling. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Drop your favorite line(s) in the comments!


End file.
